<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eden's Dad by KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876730">Eden's Dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Big Accident [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigarettes, Crowley Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Cussing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Parent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Parent Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warlock has some questions about Eden's father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Big Accident [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! Welcome to the second part of my One Big Accident series! I didn't mean to post two days in a row, but it happened anyway because I got too excited to not share.<br/>You do not have to read all of them to understand, however I do sometimes make references to the other fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Miss Fell had her baby, Warlock had made a habit of visiting her. Sometimes with Nanny Ashtoreth (she couldn't seem to leave Miss Fell alone either). Sometimes with his mom. On the rare occasion, he would go by himself. He would always bring some sort of drawing or card when he came. Miss Fell had them all hung up all over her walls. She always fawned over each new one that she received.<br/>
Warlock spent a lot of time just talking to baby Eden, even though he couldn't talk back. He had fallen absolutely in love with the baby. He also liked to keep him entertained while Miss Fell cleaned the rest of the staff house. She dearly hated the fact that Mrs. Dowling had put her on maternity leave. She didn't like being the only one of the staff who wasn't working, so she decided to make it up to them by keeping the house clean. She also hated to admit that she was grateful for the leave. Healing from birth was treating her poorly.<br/>
Warlock also noticed that Nanny Ashtoreth had somehow become even more protective of Miss Fell. There were a few members of the staff that Nanny didn't allow into the staff house unless she was there too. No one dared cross Nanny Ashtoreth. Warlock chalked it up to being in Nanny's protective nature. She was, after all, a nanny, and Miss Fell did have a new baby.<br/>
However, the whole thing did leave Warlock with a lot of questions. The most prominent being who Eden's father was. Miss Fell never spoke of anyone that could be Eden's father. Though she did mostly keep their relationship professional, but Warlock thought she'd at least mention the person she'd had a baby with. He also found it odd that Miss Fell lived in the staff house instead of with Eden's father. It wasn't like living in the staff house was required. They had lots of people who lived in other places.<br/>
Of course, the easiest way to find out would be to ask.<br/>
"Miss Fell? Who is Eden's dad." Warlock was visiting Miss Fell by himself and decided now was the appropriate time to ask. She'd been in the middle of dusting, but had stopped to turn to Warlock. She had not been expecting the question.<br/>
"Eden's father?" She hadn't thought far enough ahead to think of a proper backstory for Eden's dad. She didn't even consider that Warlock would ask.<br/>
"Nanny said that babies come from a special love between a man and a woman. So where's Eden's dad and why don't you live with him?"<br/>
Miss Fell panicked. She couldn't very well tell him the truth. That would throw off everything and only leave him with more questions. But she also had to keep the story child friendly. Warlock was only seven. Besides, she didn't want Warlock to worry when there was nothing to be worried about. She picked Eden up off the blanket she'd set on the floor for the baby and Warlock. She sighed.<br/>
"His dad's not important," she said, trying to buy herself more time to think.<br/>
"Why not?" Miss Fell sat on the bed and motioned for Warlock to do the same. He complied.<br/>
"If you must know, Eden's father didn't want anything to do with him," Miss Fell said, surprised at how easy the lie came.<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
"I really don't know," Miss Fell said sadly. "He wasn't ready to be a dad, I suppose. He forced me to pick between him or Eden." She hugged Eden closer to her chest. "I had to go with Eden, so Eden doesn't have a dad."<br/>
"Oh," Warlock said. "He can have my daddy. I can share!" Warlock wasn't exactly sure how that would work, but he was willing to figure it out. Eden deserved a dad. A dad who actually wanted him.<br/>
"That's very kind of you," Miss Fell said. "But it's quite alright. Eden doesn't need a dad. He has me and-"<br/>
"There you are," Nanny Ashtoreth said as she walked into the room. "Something told me that you would be here. Come now, your mother is looking for you." Warlock shrugged.<br/>
"Alright." Miss Fell followed them out and watched as they walked back to the house.<br/>
***<br/>
"Warlock asked about his father," Aziraphale said. Crowley looked up from Eden with surprise.<br/>
"He what?"<br/>
"Eden's father. He got curious. Who he was, why I don't live with him." Crowley paled. Aziraphale had always been terrible at lying.<br/>
"What did you tell him?"<br/>
"Eden's father didn't want anything to do with him and made me pick him or Eden."<br/>
"How the fuck did you come up with that?" Aziraphale shrugged.<br/>
"It's something that hopefully won't cause further questions."<br/>
"I suppose you're right."<br/>
"And it explains everything. Why I don't live with him, talk about him, or see him." Crowley nodded. He looked around the room pointedly.<br/>
"I can tell you've had a long day," Crowley said. "I noticed that it was pretty clean." He glared at Aziraphale. "I've told you to rest." Aziraphale shrugged. "No, no. You are not going to pull that shit with me. You gave birth just three weeks ago. You pushed a watermelon out of a hole that should not in a million years ever fit a watermelon." Aziraphale rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Eden is not that big." Crowley unwrapped the baby and held him out to Aziraphale. "Crowley, I am quite aware of how big he is. I gave birth to him and have been spending all day every day with him since."<br/>
"You still pushed this," he gestured to Eden, "out of that," he gestured to Aziraphale's crotch. "You need to rest. If you don't, I'll have to tie you to the bed."<br/>
"Tie me to the bed hm?" Aziraphale said, a smile playing at his lips. "And what will happen to Eden while you're working all day and I'm tied to the bed?" Crowley crossed his arms.<br/>
"Get some rest. And I am serious. Starting right now." Crowley miracled Aziraphale into pajamas and urged him into bed with one hand (the other still held their son). Crowley put Eden in his crib before joining Aziraphale.<br/>
"Actually, could you run my feet first?" Aziraphale asked sheepishly. "They've been a little sore."<br/>
"Of course, angel. Whatever you need." Crowley grabbed some lotion and moved himself to the foot of the bed and began rubbing the angel's feet. Within minutes, Aziraphale was sound asleep. Crowley stopped the massage and did a quick miracle so none of the other staff would find it weird that Nanny Ashtoreth had slept in Miss Fell's bedroom. He turned out the light and curled up beside Aziraphale.<br/>
Tomorrow was another day. Preferably of a resting angel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nanny, why wouldn't someone want their baby?" Warlock asked. Nanny Ashtoreth turned to look at Warlock. The question had surprised her, and she didn't have an answer.<br/>"Why are you asking?" <br/>"Miss Fell said that Eden's daddy didn't want him. Why wouldn't he want him?" The words burned Nanny even though she knew Miss Fell had only told him that in hopes of shutting his questions down. Still, it hurt considering that she herself was Eden's father. She didn't very well like being accused of not wanting anything to do with her son. It never even crossed her mind that leaving was a possibility. She had loved Eden since the moment Aziraphale said that he was pregnant.<br/>"I don't know," Nanny said. "I never met Eden's father, so I don't know anything about him. There are lots of reasons that a dad might not wish to be such. Don't you worry yourself about it though. Don't ask Miss Fell either, she's probably still upset about the whole thing. If she even knows the reason to begin with. People tend to keep secrets." <br/>"Do you keep secrets?" <br/>"Everyone does," Nanny said nonchalantly. Warlock was disappointed to find that out. He thought Nanny told him everything. Knowing she didn't was messing with his head. <br/>"Can we take pictures to Miss Fell?" Nanny brightened. She'd been waiting on an excuse to go see Miss Fell. <br/>"Of course! Let's go get one drawn, shall we?" Warlock rushed to his craft table while Nanny got some paper and crayons. <br/>***<br/>"Miss Fell! Miss Fell!" Warlock said excitedly. "We brought you something!" Miss Fell opened the door and smiled once she saw Warlock. <br/>"Oh you have, have you?" Warlock shoved the picture upwards. "Oh! What's this?' <br/>"I drew a daddy for Eden. A daddy that actually wants him." Miss Fell looked to Nanny Ashtoreth. Nanny sighed and shrugged. Miss Fell turned back to Warlock. <br/>"How very kind of you," Miss Fell said, taking a moment to admire the drawing. "I would let you in, but Eden is sleeping and I don't want to disturb him."<br/>"That's alright. We only came to give you that anyway," Warlock said. Miss Fell smiled. <br/>"Thank you very much, I love it. I will be sure to find a spot for it." Nanny Ashtoreth whispered something in Miss Fell's ear. Miss Fell sighed and nodded. This caused Nanny to smile. <br/>"Well, since that is all we came for, how's about we go back inside?" Warlock nodded. <br/>"And play monsters?"<br/>"Sure," Nanny said. Warlock whooped and bolted to the house. As soon as he was out of earshot, Nanny turned back towards Miss Fell."You sure you're alright?" Miss Fell nodded. <br/>"I've been reading a wonderful book today. I was going to head outside for a bit, just to get some sun. It'll be good for both of us." Nanny smiled. <br/>"You enjoy that." Miss Fell nodded. <br/>"And you enjoy your game of monsters." <br/>***<br/>"I know that Miss Fell said Eden doesn't need a daddy, but I think he does," Warlock said. <br/>"Being a dad takes a lot of work. Some people aren't cut out for it. Apparently Eden's father is one of those people." <br/>"My dad doesn't do anything!" Warlock said. "And I still have him!" Nanny stopped herself from saying that dads weren't supposed to do nothing. In fact, she believed that Warlock's father was a horrible dad. However, now was not the time to tell the child that his dad sucked. He would figure that out on his own eventually.<br/>"Miss Fell is a very smart young woman. I'm sure she can handle it on her own."<br/>"I still don't like it."<br/>"You don't have to like it. It isn't your job to like it. And it isn't your job to protect Eden. That belongs to Miss Fell." <br/>"Has Miss Fell talked to Eden's dad since he was born? Maybe he'd want to see Eden now that he's born!" There was hope to Warlock's voice. Nanny sighed. <br/>"I'll speak to her about it."<br/>***<br/>"I think Eden's dad needs to pay a visit to the Dowlings," Crowley said.<br/>"Why?" <br/>"Warlock just keeps asking questions, so I think he needs to see first hand how 'awful' of a dad Eden has. Just have him show up, be a dick for a bit and leave. <br/>"There's nothing wrong with a little curiosity," Aziraphale said. "He's seven and doesn't understand the world just yet. He doesn't need to understand the world yet." Aziraphale moved Eden to his shoulder in order to burp him. Eden let off a cry of protest. "Don't worry, there's more where that came from," Aziraphale whispered, "We just don't want too much air in your system, little one."<br/>"I'm being serious. I think Warlock needs to meet Eden's 'dad.' Hopefully shut him up about it." Eden let out a small burp, and Aziraphale moved him back to continue feeding. Aziraphale sighed. <br/>"Oh alright," he said, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. "But just this one time. I don't want the dad I've spoken of to Warlock to be a regular visitor."<br/>"Done," Crowley said. <br/>"And make him bad enough that Miss Fell throwing him out is reasonable, but not so terrible that it gives Warlock nightmares."<br/>"I hear you, loud and clear," Crowley said. Crowley began planning the character that, to the Dowlings, would be Eden's father.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the last part of my first multi chapter fic (if three chapters even counts). <br/>I am having one hell of a lot of fun writing this series (and already have the next seven parts to it completed). I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day that Eden's dad was to visit, Nanny Ashtoreth found an excuse to be out of the house so Crowley didn't have to worry about being two people at once. <br/>Crowley "borrowed" a bright red convertible to use as "his" car (due to the fact that the Dowlings would recognize his Bentley). Besides the fact that he thought that an only an asshole would drive a convertible. And Crowley wanted to put out as much asshole energy as he possibly could. He knocked on the door and then leaned on the way, trying to make himself seem careless.<br/>"Can I help you?" Mrs. Dowlings said. <br/>"The mother of my child works here and I demand to speak to her," Crowley said. "We have much to discuss. Amelia," he yelled into the house. "Amelia! I'm here!" <br/>"Miss Fell is quite busy at the moment but I can let you in, let you sit and wait-" <br/>"Amelia is never too busy for me. Especially not now. She has been withholding my son from me," Crowley said. "Amelia, goddamn it! Get your fucking ass out here right now, you cunt!"<br/>"I will not allow you to speak to my staff that way," Mrs. Dowlings said. "We pride ourselves on a safe-"<br/>"It's alright," Miss Fell said. "You don't have to defend me, I am quite capable." She glared at Crowley. "Finally decide to say hello to your son then, have you?" Miss Fell crossed her arms. Warlock had never seen her so upset in his entire time if knowing her.<br/>"Finally?!" Crowley demanded. "You never even told me he'd been born!" Miss Fell shrugged. <br/>"Probably because you told me to get an abortion if I wanted to stay with you." <br/>"Miss Fell? What's an abortion?" Warlock asked. She turned to him and her face softened. <br/>"I will explain it later, alright?" Miss Fell said. She turned back to Crowley. "Wait here and I will go get him." Crowley shrugged. Warlock went outside.<br/>"Are you really Eden's dad?" Warlock asked. He looked the man head to toe. He certainly didn't look like a dad.<br/>"What's it to ya?" Crowley took out a pack of cigarettes. <br/>"Well," Warlock said, scowling as Crowley lit a cigarette and put the box back in his pocket. "Why didn't you want him?" Crowley rolled his eyes. <br/>"Of course I wanted him. Why wouldn't a man want a perfectly healthy little boy?" Crowley said it in a way that implied that if Eden had been born neither a male nor perfectly healthy then he wouldn't want him. <br/>"Miss Fell said you made her pick you or Eden. She couldn't have both. Why'd you make her pick?" <br/>"That's grown up stuff. Don't worry about it," Crowley said. He took in a deep breath of the cigarette and blew it out in Warlock's direction. <br/>Miss Fell returned and was holding Eden (who had been in a bassinet while she worked with Warlock). She scowled at the cigarette. <br/>"There's my little Edward!" Crowley said, internally cringing and purposefully using the wrong name for his son.<br/>"Eden," Warlock said sternly. "His name is Eden." <br/>"I could have swore you said his name was Edwin." Crowley looked to Miss Fell. "His name is Eddison right?" <br/>"Number one, put that cigarette out. I will not have you smoking around my child."<br/>"He's my child too, and I think it's perfectly alright." Miss Fell shook her head. <br/>"Put it out. " Crowley rolled his eyes but complied. <br/>"Number two, it is Eden. If you're going to march into his life nearly two months late then you should at least know that. You should know it anyway. He's your son. You're lucky I'm even allowing you to meet him. I shouldn't even let you meet him since you couldn't be bothered with it until now."<br/>"I'm a busy man," Crowley said nonchalantly. "I have important things to do."<br/>"Important things to do," Miss Fell muttered. "More important than your son? You're too busy to even say hello to your son?"<br/>"A kid would ruin my reputation. The guys can't know I have one." <br/>"This is ridiculous," Miss Fell said. "Excuse after excuse after excuse." She gazed down at her son and smiled. Warlock looked between the stranger and Miss Fell. He really did not like this man. He didn't care if he was Eden's dad. Eden deserved much better.<br/>"Can I at least hold Edgar?" Crowley asked. "I came all this way, it is the least you could do for my troubles." <br/>"Eden," Warlock said," not Edgar. Eden."<br/>"That's what I said," Crowley said. <br/>Miss Fell held Eden against her chest protectively. She knew that Crowley was only acting. She very honestly did. However, she did not trust this version of Crowley in the slightest, even though she knew Crowley would never do anything to hurt their baby. She most certainly did not want him holding her son.<br/>"You can look but no touching."<br/>"This is bullshit."<br/>"That's the rule. Don't like it, you can leave."<br/>"Whatever. Let me look at him." Miss Fell adjusted Eden in her arms so Crowley would be able to see Eden's face. Crowley scowled. <br/>"What kind of a rat is that? I told you to bring out my son."<br/>"That's not a rat," Warlock said. He crossed his arms. "A real dad would see it. He's a baby." Warlock shook his head. "You're his dad, but he's not your son." Crowley glared at Warlock. <br/>"Listen here, punk-"<br/>"That is quite enough if that," Miss Fell said. "I think it's time that you left." <br/>"You can't just-" <br/>"I can, I will, I did," Miss Fell said. Warlock shoved Crowley, though it didn't actually accomplish anything. <br/>"No one likes you," Warlock said. "Go away forever."<br/>"You can't keep Eating away from me forever! He's my son too."<br/>"Your blood runs through his veins, this is true," Miss Fell said. "But you are not his father. You never will be. Good day." Miss Fell turned to go back inside. Warlock stick his tongue out at Crowley before following Miss Fell back inside so they could finish his school work.<br/>***<br/>Crowley got back home late that night. He felt guilty for the events earlier that day. He knew he shouldn't, he was a demon. Making people miserable was part of the job description. It didn't matter though. Not when the person he'd been insulting was his own son. <br/>When he entered Aziraphale's room, they were both asleep. He bent over Eden's crib and kissed his head. <br/>"I am so sorry, little one," Crowley whispered. "Daddy didn't mean any of it. I love you more than you will ever know." He reached into his bag and pulled out a stuffed lamb that he'd picked up after the fake argument with Aziraphale and placed it in the crib. He kissed Eden again before creeping off to his own room. He felt he didn't deserve to treat himself to sleeping in the same bed as Aziraphale, nor the miracle it would take to make it happen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>